fictional_realms_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
(Good) Cole MacGrath
The Character Summary Name: Cole MacGrath, Demon of Empire City, Patron Saint of New Marais Age: 27 Born: 1984 Year of Death: 2011 Height/Weight: 6’, 81Kg Origin: [[InFamous]] Tiering Weakness: Water (any body of water) Lifting Strength Striking Strength Speed Durability Destructive Capability Range Stamina Tier Powers and Abilities '''BOLTS''' '''Alpha Bolt''': A small lighting bolt '''Pincer Bolt''': A cunning electrical attack that strikes enemies from three sides simultaneously '''Artillery Bolt''': Same as Alpha Bolt but with better range '''Magnum Bolt''': Fires a true lighting bolt '''Bolt Stream''': Fires lightning bolts like a machine gun '''BLASTS''' '''Alpha Blast''': Strong kinetic shockwave that sends objects flying and knocks enemies of their feet '''Detonation Blast''': A swirling ball of caged kinetic energy that sticks to whatever it hits '''Graviton Blast''': A blast that temporarily lowers the gravity of anything it sends flying '''Shatter Blast''': Blasts ice spikes at the enemy '''GRENADES''' '''Alpha Grenade''': A potent electric charge that when detonated releases tremendous kinetic energy '''Sticky Grenade''': Long rang grenade that sticks to enemies '''Ice Grenade''': A grenade that creates a cluster of ice spikes when it detonates '''Cluster Grenade''': A grenade that splinters in air raining down small sticky grenades '''ROCKETS''' '''Alpha Rocket''': Huge payload of explosive kinetic energy '''Redirect Rocket''': After firing a rocket hit an enemy with a bolt to send the rockets towards the foe '''Sticky Rocket''': A rocket that splits when approaching a target. Breaking into homing charges that attach to nearby enemies '''Freeze Rocket''': A condensed ball of sub zero gas that instantly freezes enemies in contact '''MISC''' '''Kinetic Pulse''': Can lift objects with the power of magnetism '''Healing Pulse''': Can heal people by shocking them '''Bio Leech''': Can drain all of the bio electricity from a persons body but they have to be incapacitated first '''Arc Restraint''': Can use electricity to cuff enemies to the ground but they have to be incapacitated first '''Lightning Tether''': Electrokinetic tether that will pull Cole to whatever it touches '''Ice Launch''': Summons a column of ice to send him skyward '''Frost Shield''': An ice powered shield that can stop small projectiles and converts kinetic energy into his own power '''IONIC''' '''Ionic Vortex''': Uses an ionic charge to generate a vortex '''Ionic Freeze''': Generates a massive wave of jagged ice freezing any enemies caught in its path, but doesn't hurt civilians '''Ionic Storm''': Calls down a lightning storm '''KARMIC BOOSTS''' '''Civilian Safety''': Civilians will take almost no damage from any of his attacks '''Group Heal''': Sends out a healing wave that can heal multiple people '''Bolt Recharge''': Hitting a human size enemy with a bolt attach will slightly recharge Cole's energy Feats '''INFAMOUS 1''' Survived a blast that destroyed 5 square blocks (this should be noted that because he was a Conduit he didn't die only humans would have died in the blast as they wouldn't have the DNA to absorb the energy) His uncontrolled lightning destroyed a bridge Can jump off high buildings and suffer no damage Took down 8 riot cops single handedly Tanked the shockwave from a suicide bomber Rescued a train full of people Survived having lots of Sasha's black liquid hallucinogenic splashed in his face (normal people die from exposure) Defeated Sasha Survived an explosion that blew up a wall Can tag and destroy UAV drones Defended the prison from the Trash Men Tanked having concrete and a couple of I beams falling on him Defeated Alden who could shake a building the size of a skyscraper Saved 6 doctors from falling to their death but at the cost of Trish falling to her death Destroyed 4 Balloons that was spreading toxins all over the city Killed [[Kessler]] (his future self) '''COMICS''' '''INFAMOUS 2''' Survived a battle against [[The Beast (InFamous) |The Beast]] and being completely drained of his powers Took down multiple mutants Destroyed a helicopter Tanked a point blank blast from a blast shard bomb Using the transfer device gained the ice powers of Kuo Strong enough to lift part of a light poll of the ground Can see who's infected by the conduit plague Killed Bertrand in Behemoth form (50+ feet tall) Defeated Kuo Using the RFI (Ray Field Inhibitor) killed [[The Beast (InFamous)|The Beast]] (the only way to kill him) and commit mass genicide by using the RFI as it killed him and most conduits on the planet but in return saves the rest of humanity Notable Wins Notable Defeats [[Alex Mercer]] ([[Prototype]]) [[Ginji Amano]] ([[Get Backers]]) Inconclusive